Conventionally, there is known a hybrid vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission having a first input shaft which is selectively coupled to an output shaft via a plurality of gear trains establishing gear shift stages, and which is connected to an electric motor, a second input shaft which is selectively coupled to the output shaft via a plurality of gear trains establishing speed stages, a first clutch capable of switching between a transmission state of transmitting a driving force of an internal combustion engine to the first input shaft and an opened state which cuts off the transmission, and a second clutch capable of switching between the transmission state of transmitting the driving force of the internal combustion engine to the second input shaft and the opened state which cuts off the transmission (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).